


I'll always come back to you (for some reason.)

by shuaslight



Series: amidst of everything. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, I don't know other tags but this is for jaelyn's prompt, M/M, Nostalgia, Photographer Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, mentioning of other seventeen members, yes another soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: Wonwoo walked near the cliff as he brought his camera with him, he starts taking a picture until his camera abruptly passes a man standing from afar, he knew the back of the person even the fashion— everything about the man is familiar, he didn’t have second thoughts until he called him,“Soonyoungie?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: amidst of everything. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I'll always come back to you (for some reason.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this fic is dedicated to snwu cult <3 and also thank you jaelyn for the prompt I love u! 
> 
> p.s this is my second soonwoo/wonhosh fic so I hope you'll enjoy!

Wonwoo is busy, as always. Errands there, here, everywhere, because he’s just a freelance photographer and it stresses him out. He only has a few friends whom he trusts at this point but his friends are busy as well and he doesn’t want to be a burden for them— even though his friends kept telling him it’s okay to ask favors because Wonwoo is now all alone, he has no one, even his parents? Gone, and the only people he has left are his friends, namely Jihoon and Vernon. 

“Why not take a break? You can roam around the city with your camera and,” Jihoon moves his chair and went nearer to Wonwoo, “You might meet someone already, go out and get some love!” Jihoon teases his best friend as Wonwoo groans and slumps himself at Jihoon’s couch.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he sighed, “Don’t make me jealous of you having that relationship with Mingyu, it’s disgusting.” Jihoon snickered as he kicked Wonwoo’s legs, “Bitter?” Jihoon teased again but Wonwoo shook his head and laughed, “I’m not.” Jihoon went back on his table as he started tapping using his fingers, silence enveloping them until Jihoon spoke again, “Are you waiting for the right time to catch the star aka your best friend whom you are in love with but never got to confess because he left?” Wonwoo was interrupted by his thoughts as he looked at the bracelet he was wearing, it was given by someone special.

“Probably.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Won, it’s been six years, you’re a hopeless romantic, I must say.”

Wonwoo just chuckled not even thinking of any clap-back until they heard a knock, it was from Vernon. He went inside and did a handshake with Jihoon as well as Wonwoo, “Dude—” Wonwoo’s face brightened up as he stood up, “Ah, thanks for the idea Hoon, I need to go” Wonwoo hurriedly say as he pats Vernon’s back and smiled at Jihoon. 

Vernon was left speechless while Jihoon was just humming at the side, “What’s with him?” Vernon asked, sitting down on Jihoon’s couch, “I just told him to roam around and be sociable…” Jihoon says as Vernon just shrugged and drank from the bottle of the coke he was holding. 

Here’s a catch, Wonwoo… Wonwoo’s just him, who looks really intimidating and quiet who can’t be disturbed but based on his friends, he is the softest human being ever. Additionally, his sweater paws whenever he’s cold which he is always cold. One of his cutest habits is based on his face, whenever he laughs it will always be a nose crunch, people adore it but Wonwoo will always find the particular person who keeps saying his nose crunch is the cutest because that person was always the reason.

Wonwoo went out from Jihoon’s studio being all smiley as he remembered something— or probably someone, let’s not go overboard. Wonwoo thought of a place he wanted to be at, the place he once called his healing, his comfort, his home— another home actually. It’s not actually a house made with bricks or cement, not exactly a home with four sides of a wall and a ceiling or a roof, but a home he feels comfortable with, just having these thoughts makes him smile in some type of way. 

He then left with his car and drove out of the city, he brought with him his camera that holds a special place in his heart when his friends kept telling him to buy a new one, but he disregards them because when he first bought his DSLR was the year he saw his best friend, but he wasn’t sure if that was really his best friend, but he knew deep in his heart that it was him.

Wonwoo arrived at a place where he used to kill his time whenever his parents fight and there, he also met his best friend here who he hangs out with after classes, or whenever they cut classes— it’s not ideal for girls but who says they like girls as well? No one. He smiles at that thought until he went off of his car, closed it, and admired the beauty of the place. He walked near the cliff as he brought his camera with him, he starts taking pictures of the view even smiling while looking at his pictures right after until his camera abruptly passes a man standing from afar, he knew the back of the person even the fashion— everything about the man is familiar, he didn’t have second thoughts until he called him, 

“Soonyoungie?”

Hoshi was confused because no one calls him that when he started living in the city, even his closest friends from the city don’t call him that, except for one person he knew and will always know, 

“Wonu?”

Wonwoo smiles at his best friend who he hasn’t seen since then. 

Six years.

It has been six years since they last saw each other and no one dared to speak with each other after Soonyoung left years ago.

***

2014, August. 

In their usual place, Wonwoo excitedly sat on a big rock as he pats the spot next to him asking his best friend Soonyoung to sit with him. Soonyoung didn’t hesitate as he sat beside his best friend and just looked from afar, both of them quiet just feeling the fresh air hugging them, it was already dawn. 

“I know you have a problem, Soonie.” Wonwoo says as he takes a bite of the food he brought, he heard Soonyoung chuckle so Wonwoo turned his head and looked at him with his eyebrows raised but Soonyoung never looked back and just looked from the distance. “You really know me well,” Wonwoo was supposed to reply until Soonyoung continued, “ You know me too well that I’m afraid once I try to befriend other people, no one will be at your level.”

“What?” Wonwoo says trying not to laugh because the atmosphere became serious and it makes him uncomfortable. The only times they talk about serious matters is when the topic is always serious, but, right now Wonwoo is confused as to why his best friend is really serious. Too serious.

Soonyoung finally looked at him as sadness is really evident through his eyes, the smile that formed on Wonwoo awhile ago slowly fades away, he then touched Soonyoung’s cheeks which his best friend flinched until he realized Wonwoo wiped something, it was a tear falling from his eyes. “Why are you crying?” Wonwoo worriedly asked, “Sorry.” Soonyoung says as he looks back in front.

“I like you, Wonu” Soonyoung blurted out.

“I like you too,” Wonwoo replied, Soonyoung softly laughed and that made Wonwoo offended.

“I like you. _A lot_. More than best friends.” He bravely said as the last words were more of a whisper.

At that moment, Wonwoo wanted to tell him he likes him as well, a lot.

“It’s okay if you won’t return the same feelings, I just want to let it out,” Soonyoung says as he crumpled the paper from the snack he was eating a while ago. “Let’s pack up and head home.” Wonwoo can’t even talk at that moment so Soonyoung stood up but Wonwoo stopped him by his wrist, “Soons,” his best friend looked back at him as he could feel that Soonyoung wanted to cry right then and there. Wonwoo stood up and engulfed the smaller one into a hug as Soonyoung rested his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute until Wonwoo pulled out from the hug and held Soonyoung’s cheeks, he then went for a kiss on the forehead as Soonyoung closed his eyes and let the tears fall, “Wait for me, yeah?” Wonwoo says looking at the smaller one’s eyes. Soonyoung opened his eyes and slowly nodded until he put his hand at the back of Wonwoo’s head and pulled him for a kiss.

Then the next day, Wonwoo went around their small barangay even in the place of their healing that once he called home, Soonyoung was gone, his best friend left

But that day, what he told him, he keeps it. He _waited_ for him.

***

“You’re here,” Wonwoo says as he was just around 4 feet apart from his best friend, he felt overwhelmed because at that moment he just wanted to run and hug Soonyoung, which the latter gave him one as his eyes went big with the sudden actions. He slowly puts his other hand at the back of Soonyoung’s waist as he was holding his camera on the other hand. Soonyoung rested his cheek on Wonwoo’s shoulder as the latter gave a small smile feeling nostalgic.

They stayed for a good minute until Soonyoung pulled away and walked two steps backward.

“Your body is buff compared to before,” Soonyoung says as Wonwoo laughed and suddenly walked passed through Soonyoung. He sat down at the rock they always sat on whenever they went here years ago. Wonwoo pats the space beside him as Soonyoung did not hesitate to sit down beside his best friend. “Felt like old times, huh?” Soonyoung says as he remembered this scenario from years ago.

It was quiet for a moment until this time, Wonwoo spoke, “I’m proud of you.” Wonwoo was really nervous that time and thank God it was not evident, to tell you the truth, he doesn’t know why he was nervous at that time as well so he just looked at the distance until he felt Soonyoung turning his head and looking at him, “Why so?” Wonwoo looked down as a shy smile was plastered on his face.

“You finally reached your dreams, being a good dancer, dancing to thousands of people and I,” Wonwoo finally looked at Soonyoung who never left his gaze as well, “will never stop watching you from afar.” with that, Soonyoung’s eyes grew bigger with the sudden confession of Wonwoo which the latter softly laughed and pats Soonyoung’s cheek, “Yes, I’ve been to most of your shows…”

The reason why Soonyoung left years ago was that he got accepted in a scholarship related in dancing as he was supposed to tell Wonwoo the same night he confessed, but he thought it was better that way, but it isn't because Wonwoo knew Soonyoung will wait even if it will take years and it did take them years to finally meet again.

“The pictures I see..”

“There are a lot of us, Soons.” Wonwoo says as he finally put his camera near him, “But I think you know what’s mine.” Wonwoo shyly says as he stares at his camera that’s on his lap. Soonyoung smiled and puts his arm on Wonwoo’s shoulders and pulled him closer. It felt like they had seen each other just yesterday, but no, six years is long, but once they locked eyes a while ago, it felt comfortable and nothing changed.

“That’s why I used it as my stage name, you dummy.” Wonwoo looked up at his best friend who’s looking from the distance, “Thank you for that nickname,” Soonyoung mumbled which Wonwoo returned with a hum. 

They stayed like that for a good 15 minutes, no one dared to talk and just feeling the breezy air that comes to them at the top of the hill as if there’s nothing to catch up on despite the gap of years they did not see each other, but it’s okay it was wholesome. While the silence is engulfing them, Wonwoo thought a lot of why in the first place, he did not go near Soonyoung even if he has come to his shows, probably his shyness,

For what? 

The thing is, Wonwoo believed that _he would always come back_ to Soonyoung, for some reason. He cannot express it through words, but he is always good with his actions, that is how he expressed what he felt way back, probably until now as he looked at his best friend on his sidearms on his shoulders. Soonyoung’s beautiful features that never gets old, how his eyes goes crescent moon whenever he smiles or laughs, how he talks in pout especially when he is excited, how loud he can get whenever there’s someone funny or exciting, how quiet he can be whenever he felt like he did not need to give out energy.

There are a lot of things Wonwoo loved— and will always love from his best friend, everything. 

Soonyoung opened his eyes and looked back at Wonwoo as their eyes locked, a few centimeters apart and no one was speaking or probably breathing. Wonwoo can feel the heat from Soonyoung’s breathing until his best friend spoke, “I’m sorry.” and it made Wonwoo take back.

“What are you sorry for?” Wonwoo asked his best friend as Soonyoung brought up his hand and rested it on Wonwoo’s cheek. “A lot of things, Wonu, especially for leaving you.” Wonwoo weakly smiled at the smaller one as he grabbed Soonyoung’s hand on his cheek and lets it rest there as well, “I have no right to get mad at you, and if ever I did, I have forgiven you a long time ago.” Wonwoo says genuinely that made Soonyoung go neared and engulfed him with a hug.

Soonyoung rests his head on Wonwoo’s chest as he puts his arms on Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo adoringly smiled as he rested his cheek on top of Soonyoung’s head, but before that, he gave him a kiss on the crown of his head and closed his eyes.

“Wonu?”

Wonwoo swayed both of their bodies as he hummed in response,

“Did you ever wait for me?” 

Wonwoo opened his eyes as he looked at the city in front of them. He was supposed to ask that question in the first place but Soonyoung beats him to it. “I have always waited for you.” with that, Soonyoung looked up at his best friend, “Despite leaving you like that? The night I confessed?” Soonyoung curiously asked. 

Wonwoo looked down at him and pinched his nose, “I won’t be feeding you with white lies, so I’ll just be straightforward and say, I did get mad and disappointed when you left, but who was I to be that mad? I’m just your best friend.” Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at his best friend which Wonwoo only chuckled because he was pouting already.

Cute.

“You are more than that, Wonu.” Soonyoung says frustratingly.

“Mega best friend?” Wonwoo teases,

“I hate you,” Soonyoung says as he softly slapped Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo laughed and pulled Soonyoung closer, “Do you always come back here?” Wonwoo suddenly asked which Soonyoung pursed his lips and sighed, “When you told me to wait for you, I did. I have always come back here whenever I can because one day I might see you, ya know.” Soonyoung says.

“It sounds ridiculous but, I never entered a relationship because I have always waited for the right person and I believed it was and will always be you.” 

Wonwoo removed himself from the hug and made Soonyoung face him as he held his hands, “Funny how we have the same mindsets.” Wonwoo remarks which made Soonyoung chuckle. 

“I thought we were not destined for each other but here we are now,” Soonyoung says as he looked around feeling nostalgic, “Back again at each other’s arms.” He smiled at Wonwoo.

They both never thought that with just a simple day turned out to be extravagant for them. Despite the years of not seeing each other, they are still lucky and will always be lucky that they still got each other’s back. At that moment Wonwoo wanted to ask him something that will surely make his best friend shock, it will be risky but he wanted to ask or try, nothing will be gone if he will do it.

“Soonie, will you be my boyfriend?”

Six years.

But despite those years, it did not stop Wonwoo to ask that question. He wanted to ask that every time he sees Soonyoung but he felt like it isn’t the time but now, nothing stopped him and if ever Soonyoung won't return the feelings, it is alright, at least he tried. Until, Soonyoung’s actions spoke as he immediately hugged Wonwoo while nodding repeatedly like there’s no tomorrow, “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! I love you. So much.” Wonwoo rested his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder as he kissed its neck.

“I love you more. Thank you for waiting.” Soonyoung removed himself from the hug as he cupped Wonwoo’s face, “No. Thank you for waiting, Wonu.” Soonyoung says as he went back and hugged Wonwoo again as he buried his face on his best friend’s chest as they stayed like that for a while until the sunset.

After some minutes, they both stood up and walked at their own cars but before they can even let go each other’s hands, Wonwoo pulled him by his wrist which Soonyoung was shocked by and suddenly went in for a kiss as he held Soonyoung by his neck and pulled him closer. 

The shared kiss was felt for longing and love and they waited for that moment.

Soonyoung pulled apart as they both pressed their foreheads and catching their breath from that long kiss. Wonwoo closed his eyes as he was just breathing through his nose until Soonyoung spoke,

“I love you.”

Wonwoo opened his eyes and kissed Soonyoung’s nose as he let out a soft laugh,

“I love you, always.” 

As they were about to pull apart Soonyoung was curious so he asked Wonwoo this one question, “Does Hoshi mean star?” Wonwoo can’t help but fondly laugh at his now boyfriend and pinched his cheeks, “Hey! Don’t laugh at me, blame wikipedia!” Soonyoung whines.

“Well wikipedia is correct,” Wonwoo interlocked their fingers as he kissed the back of Soonyoung’s hand, “You’re a star, my shining star that always goes bright out in the sky. They thought I can never reach the stars but here I am, holding my own star.”

Soonyoung laughed, music to Wonwoo’s ears.

“Stop being cheesy, Jeon. I’ll see you later.” Soonyoung says as he gave Wonwoo a last kiss as he walked towards his own car. He looked back and saw Wonwoo standing beside his car door as the taller one gave him a wave.

“I love you!” Wonwoo suddenly screamed which made Soonyoung jump in surprise, “I love you too!” Soonyoung screamed back as Wonwoo watched his boyfriend hop in the car and drove off until it was out of his sight he suddenly heard his ringtone and saw that Jihoon was calling. He laughed as he opened his car door and fastened his seatbelt as he answered the call.

“What’s with your tweet? You are not alone? You finally found love?” Jihoon asks a lot which Wonwoo just answered with,

“I finally caught my star.”

Jihoon laughed on the other line while Wonwoo was just quiet letting his friend finish until Jihoon stops,

“Wait, shit. You are serious.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know there are some grammatical errors but I'm still trying to cope in ao3 but anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> some explanations:  
> \- wonwoo is a freelance photographer while hoshi is a dancer, kind of famous now  
> \- the ending wasn't supposed to be that way but I'm having my soonwoo soft hours so i had to ><  
> \- yes i hinted jihoon and mingyu there because these days they're my fav otp  
> \- might write a jigyu fic soon lmao
> 
> u can follow me on my twitter: @joshilovr


End file.
